were meant for each other
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: sakura is dead and sasuke, fiance of sakura started liking ino, sakura's bestfriend. what will he do when ino is in a relationship with neji? sasuinoneji
1. Chapter 1

Were meant for each other

Note- yo! It's me! Cchicotoo my former penname is anikaicancu well anyway. Wuhuuu another story! And this time I killed somebody: 

Disclaimer- how many times do I need to say I don't own Naruto? Are you blind or deaf?

Summary – fiancée's dead and fiancé' seeks love for the best friend of her fiancée.

Yo before I start. This is a sasuino pairing. Don't sew me for killing Sakura : ))

Chapter one – dead

Sakura's lifeless body was placed in a coffin today was her burial day. Her friends and family came to say their last goodbye. Sakura's boyfriend uchiha Sasuke was there. He wasn't crying but he has a frown. He was hurt for today was supposed to be their wedding day but instead her burial day. Now he doesn't know if he can still move on. Or find another girl out there. Soon the people started giving their flowers to Sakura's coffin, the priest blessed the coffin with the flowers and the coffin is being placed deep inside the soil. The people started returning the soil and the family and friends were leaving. Soon no one was there. Only Ino, neji and Sasuke.

Sasuke stare at Ino. She was crying because her best friend is dead in an early age of 21. Then her boyfriend Hyuuga neji hugged her.

"_Sakura, I don't know if I'll ever find someone out there. Perhaps I can't move on. I love you. And it hurts. Why did you have to die? Today was supposed to be our wedding and instead it's your burial day. Instead of people wearing gowns and smiling. The people are wearing white and mourning. "_Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke. "Called out Ino.

"Yeah? "Asked Sasuke.

"We'll go ahead. "Said Ino wiping her tears.

"Okay. Take care. "Said Sasuke.

Ino and neji nodded and left.

"Sakura_. I love you. Remember that. I'll never forget you. "Sasuke_ said in front of Sakura's grave. Then he left.

Note- wahahahahah I'm evil! I killed sakura! Wahahaahahahha! Review. Sorry my grammar sucks I'm not feeling comfortable today. It's hot! Next chapter will be good! ;)


	2. little talk

Were meant for each other

Note- ugh…gonna add more chap…pretty lazy.

Disclaimer-blah…I own nothing.

Chapters two- little talk.

Sasuke was sad. He doesn't show it but deep inside. It crashed his heart. He can't concentrate anymore. He acts weird, doesn't do his work and never talked to anyone. This concerned her friends. Ino heard about it. Their both hurt and decided to cheer him up.

Uchiha residence…

Ino entered the grand mansion. She looked around and spots the butler.

"Yes madam?" asked the butler.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke's friend. Can I meet him?" asked Ino very politely.

"Yes madam. The maid will escort you to his room." Replied the butler.

"Thank you." Replied Ino and followed the maid upstairs.

Sasuke's room…

"He's been depressed ever since his fiancée died." Commented the maid.

"I know what he feels." Replied Ino.

"Here it is." Said the maid and stopped in front of Sasuke's room.

"Thank you." Said Ino.

Then the maid left…

Ino knocked and heard a reply saying "yes" and she went in. she saw Sasuke drunk. Sitting on the floor and holding a bottle.

"Sasuke. Enough of your stupid things. Get up!" Ino ordered.

"Make me." Replied Sasuke.

Ino dropped her bag to Sasuke's bed and sit beside him.

"You'll never learn do you?" asked Ino.

"I wanna die Ino. I dunno what to do. My life is useless." Said Sasuke and drink the wine.

"Stop it!" Ino ordered.

"I can't" Sasuke replied.

Ino snatched the bottle away from him.

"Give it back!" Sasuke said with a threat on his voice.

"No" Ino replied.

"Ino don't make me hurt you!" Sasuke warned.

"Look. I'm doing this for you! If you won't move on what will happen to you?! Move on! There are more girls out there! Stop getting drunk and storming out! If Sakura is alive she will be mad! I know it's hard but please!" Ino pleaded.

Sasuke stopped for awhile. Ino's right…

"So stand up, I'll try to fix you." Ino said as she stands up and started throwing all of Sasuke's bottles.

After awhile. Sasuke cleaned himself. He and Ino went to the kitchen to eat something

"What now?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"I'm gonna cook and your gonna eat it whether you like it or not." Ino said as she started getting the materials.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke blurted.

"Hungry?! Look at you! You look like a stick!" Ino said in an angry tone.

"whatever." Sasuke said.

After awhile…

"eat." Ino said as she dropped a plate in front of Sasuke wand filled it with loads of food.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke blurted.

"Eat it!" Ino ordered.

"no." Sasuke replied.

Ino forked the food and charge it in front of Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sasuke?

"You won't eat?" asked Ino in an annoyed tone.

"I won't" Sasuke replied.

"Then I'm gonna feed you. Like a baby." Ino said in a sarcastic tone.

"If…you can." Sasuke said.

"Oh I can." Ino replied and she swiftly charges the food into Sasuke's mouth. He chewed it…

"See. I can." Ino said.

"Women are annoying." Sasuke muttered.

"eat it or I'll spoon feed again?" asked Ino in a whose-the-boss-here? Tone.

"Fine I'll eat it woman." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"good." Ino complimented. Then she smiled.

Sasuke looked at her. She really cares a lot.

Then Sasuke smiled and continued eating.

After some delicious food Ino went to Sasuke's room and threw all of the bottles in the trash bin.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"throwing." Ino replied.

"Please! Leave some." Sasuke said.

"no." Ino replied and throw all of Sasuke's wine and sake.

"Stop it!" Sasuke said.

"no." Ino replied and grinned.

"Well I don't care throw them all, we still have more downstairs." Sasuke said gratefully.

"Oh. I asked your mom to lock the wine cabinet." Ino replied.

"What the?" asked Sasuke madly.

"Live with it! So Sakura is dead? And you will knock yourself with wine everyday of your life!" said Ino.

"no." Sasuke replied.

"Look. I'm just worried for you." Ino said as she touched Sasuke's cheek gently.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

"It's not you only hurt. Me too, Sakura's family and friends." Ino said gently.

Sasuke smiled.

Ino smiled back

The truth is Sasuke started liking her…

Then Ino's phone ringed.

"Excuse me." Ino said.

"yeah." Sasuke replied.

Ino smiled and went to the other part of Sasuke's room and answered the phone

Ino- yeah? 

Neji- where are you? 

Ino- I'm in Sasuke's house.

Neji- oh. Then let's eat dinner…

Ino- sure. Bye

Neji- bye, I love you

Ino- I love you too. 

Then Ino closed her flip phone and put it in her bag.

"Well. Gotta go." Ino said as she picked up her coat and bag.

"Thank you again, be safe." Sasuke said.

"yeah." Ino replied as she kissed Sasuke in the cheek.

Sasuke blushed.

Then she left…

Sasuke smiled.

"_How lucky am I to meet a person like her, before I don't even have time to notice or talk to her. Even I ignored her before she helped me…" _ Sasuke said to himself.

…..

Wahahahahaha. Watcha think? Eheheeheheh. So review! I wanna continue and reviews make me continue this. More reviews faster update! Weheeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
